<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Erica writes her feelings by Iamstuipedleclerc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093822">Erica writes her feelings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc'>Iamstuipedleclerc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crying, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attack</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:29:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25093822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamstuipedleclerc/pseuds/Iamstuipedleclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is gonna be oneshots or drabbles about the formula 1 drivers can be completely made up or based off race events.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Albon/George Russell, Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Why me twice?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>George was pissed the first race of the season and he DNF. Once he was back in the garage he done his post race duties. He just wanted to disappear of course his Williams had problems. George went to the media pen and done his interview and slipped off into his drivers room. He sat down on the Chair in his room and turned on the race. Alex was wheel on wheel with hamilton and bang brazil 2.0. George Stared at the tv in disbelief he Watched alex Spin onto the gravel and everyone fly past.</p><p>George waited until after alex had done the heart breaking interview with Sky before he went  to find his boyfriend. George headed towards the red bull driver rooms to find patrick Standing outside alex's door. "He Wanted to be left alone but I haven't heard a noise" Patrick explained to george. "alex's way of dealing with emotions is alot different to ours" george reasoned, Patrick Sighed "I know but i still worry about him, hopefully he will talk to you". George nodded and opened door to alex's room.</p><p>When he entered the room he found nothing broken or out of place. George turned to look in the corner where he found alex huddled up staring straight at him emontionaless. George took his mask off and ran over to crouch in front of alex, as soon as he touched alex's Cheek he jumped in Surprise. "George i want to be left alone" alex whispered, george felt a pang of hurt go through him. "Alex, baby i don't think being alone is what you need" george reasoned. Alex looked at him with a broken expression, "twice george how the fuck do it happen" Alex swore. George was taken back by the Thai Swearing but was soon brought back by the broken sobs.</p><p>He quickly gathered alex into his arms holding him as tight as he could. "let it out alex, its ok" george comforted while rocking alex. "it's not fair george, I was So close" alex Sobbed. "I know baby, you didn't deserve that". "I.. I can't face him George I cant "Alex started to hyperventalate. "Alex, Alex look at me on your safe I promise ok, you do not have to face him if you don't want to" George tried to calm him down. Alex was Still breathing too fast for george's liking, So he pulled away Slightly "alex you need to take deep breaths for me ok" george encouraged.</p><p>"I can't go out there please" alex begged. "shh alex it's ok you are not going anywhere i promise" george soothed "you need to calm down baby please" george added. Slowly alex calmed down resting his head on george's Chest "I'm Sorry" alex whispered. George kissed his forehead "you have absolutely nothing to be sorry for! "it just felt so unfair, I left him loads of room" Alex says. George moves alex off his chest and they end up Siting opisite each other, george takes alex's hands into his. "you listen to me alexander albon, you did nothing Wrong Ok, it was lewis fault" george Stated. Alex let out a Small Smile " 'thank you for staying with me george" . "No problem baby" george replied. "do you want to go back to the hotel?”  George asks, Alex nods and gets up to grabs his stuff.</p><p>The couple head over to Williams for George to grab his Stuff, When they Spot Lewis walking towards them. George grabs alex's hand and gives him a gentle pull. lewis didn't even acknowledge them. George noticed an instant change in the Thai's mood again. Alex didn't Speak the whole Way to the hotel and once they get to their shared room he breaks. George instantly grabs Alex and holds him close whispering Comforts to him. Alex Cried for 20 minutes Straight and had exsausted himself. George helped his boyfriend over to the bed. He then grabbed pyjamas for alex and helped him change.</p><p>Once they were both Changed george crawled into bed and pulled alex onto his chest. even though it was only 8pm the both fell into a very fitful sleep. George Was woken to alex thrasing in the bed, He quickly turns on the light and grabs alex. "Hey, Hey easy alex your with me, your safe baby" George shouted. Alex woke panting for breath "it was so real" he sobbed. George assumed he had a nightmare about the race. "it's ok alex, your with me" . Alex sobs  slowly died down to a sniffle, when there was a knock at the door. George looked to see it was 2am and got up to see who it was.</p><p>Stood at the other side was a tired looking lando and Carlos. "sorry we heard crying and Shouting" lando explained. George signed "I'm sorry guys Alex had a nightmare". "can I see him please?" Lando asked. George nodded and let them in. Lando walked over to bed and crawled up to alex and hugged him. "I am Sorry alex" lando whispered. Alex hugged him back "not your fault Lando, congrats On your Podium" Alex Said. " "Thats not important now alex, your are" Lando Said genuinely. Alex turned to george and Carlos who were watching them. "do i not get hugs from you too "he asks quietly. George and Carlos get up on the bed, carbs curling behind lando's back and george went to alex's other side. "Thank you guys" alex says. They all fall into a much better Sleep.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It’s bwoken</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>What if lando did break his rib after all?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>FYI there’s no social distancing and masks in this cause that’s a lot of hard detail to write especially in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He done it, lando had got his first podium. Zak had squeezed him so hard When he got out of the car it hurt, Lando thought nothing off it. The night was spent celebrating with the team and Carlos. They boys didn't get back to the hotel to after 1am. They got Showered and collapsed into bed.</p><p>Carlos's alarm woke them up the next morning at 9am for breakfast, but lando made no Shape of getting up. "Lando Mi amour we need to get up" Carlos said gently shaking lando awake. Lando woke up to feel a stabbing pain in his chest, but he got ready anyway.</p><p>Him and Carlos headed for breakfast. Lando held his hand protectively over the pain on his right side, Carlos noticed this. "you ok mi amour "he asks. Lando nodded "yea must've hit my side yesterday it's a bit sore" Lando lied it was hella sore. "if it gets worse you tell me ok" Carlos says concerned.</p><p>The dining room was full of other driver's including george and alex who still look upset. They both grab ed their breakfast and sat down with alex and george. They made small talk about the race while they ate, but lando only picked threw his food. "Lando what is the matter mate" george asks concerned. "it's nothing honestly" Lando lied the pain was getting Worse. "Lando is it your side" Carlos asks, lando looked at carlos and thats What broke him.</p><p> </p><p>Lando let out a choked Sob and nodded "it's really sore Carlos" . Carlos pushed Lando's Chair away from the table to Crouch infront of him, "I think you need this checked mi amour". George and alex looked on concerend at their young Friend, Carlos turned to look at them. "He was complaining about a pain in his Side, but i didn't think it was this bad" Carlos explained. George and alex both got up and Crouch at either of lando's sides, "Lando you need to get this looked at" Alex said. Lando shook his head "don't like hospitals” he mubbled. "O lando we will all be with you ok" George comforted. Lando Sighed and give in and let his best friends and boyfriend help him to Carlos's car.</p><p>The 30 minute drive to the hospital Was so painful for lando, his ribs ached at every bump in the road. When they reached the hospital lando was in tears from the pain. Carlos parked the car and went to help lando out of the Car, between him and george lando slowly walked towards A + E.</p><p>George Checked lando in at the desk while Carlos and alex tried to help lando's pain levels . "it's so sore" lando wined, "I Know my love, it wont be long" Carlos Soothed running a hand threw lando's curls. Alex took off the hoodie he was wearing and tucked it behind lando’s  back to pillow the pain. "Thank you alex" lando Whispered, "no problem little one" alex Smiled. George came back from checking lando in with a bottle of water. George held the opened bottle up to lando's lips and slowly he took a drink. It was nearly an hour before Someone called for him. Lando was shaking with pain.</p><p>Carlos helped lando over to the doctor Who was standing at a door. He led them down a corridor and into a room closing the door behind him. "if you could take of your top and  jump up on the bed for me" the doctor asks. Carlos helps lando off with his top and gently manovers him onto the bed. Lando keeps a tight grip on Carlos's hand. The doctor pulls on gloves and steps over to the bed. "sorry would you mind stepping away so I can examine your friend" he asks politely. Carlos complys but lando refuses to let go. "He's scared of hospitals" ' Carlos explains, the doctor sighs "you can Stand up at his head then".</p><p>Carlos's moves to beside lando's head and starts running a hand threw lando's hair to comfort him. "so Mr Norris can you tell me where hurts" The doctor asks, lando tries to speak but was in too much So Carlos talks for him. "it was on his right side, his pain has got alot worse the past hour" . The doctor nodded and gently touched Lando's right Side. Lando screamed in pain "shh Lando, your going to be ok amor" Carlos soothed. The doctor took his gloves off "I believe it could be a broken rib, I need an X-ray to confirm it" . Carlos nodded "can you give him anything for the pain" . "yes there is two options he either stays overnight and gets stronger painkillers through IV or tablets not as Strong" the doctor explains. "IV please" Lando groans out, "ok, a nurse will be in soon" the doctor says and leaves.</p><p>A nurse comes in and inserts a IV into Lando's arm and hooks him up to Some pain killers. Carlos lay on the edge of the bed running a hand threw his boyfriends hair. lando was alot more relaxed and had Started to Sleep when the doctor came back. "Lando needs to go for an X-Ray and will then be moved to ward A2 if you want to meet him there"'. "Thank you” Carlos said sliding off the bed and kissing lando on the forehead. A nurse came in and pushed Lando away. Carlos headed back, into the waiting room to Find Max now standing with Alex and george.</p><p>"He has to go for an X-Ray now and will then be moved to a ward, the doctor thinks its a broken Rib" Carlos explained to the three boys. "why does he have to stay if its only a broken Rib” max questioned. "He choose to get IV painkillers Which are stronger So needs to be kept for 24 hours” Carlos replies. "I need to go back to the hotel for stuff, could you guys go be with him in ward A2" Carlos asks. "me and Alex can stay and george can drive you back Carlos ok” Max says. Everyone nods in agreement and max and alex head for the Wards.</p><p>Max and Alex hit the buzzer to allow them access to the ward and the find a nurse at the desk. "Hello we are looking for lando Norris" Alex asks the nurse politely. "I am Sorry boys but visiting hours are over" She replies. "please we need to be with him, he has anxity about hospitals and will panic" Max says. The nurse sighs "fine you can Stay but he is in a ward with others so please keep the noise down" .Max and Alex nod and follow the nurse into a ward and into lando's cubical Which has the curtain pulled. Lando looks up at the noise and whines when he see's his best friends. Max rushes over to take lando's hand, While alex takes a seat. "Hey lando, how you feeling" Max ask "bit better, the pain medicine helps" he replies. Max smiles softly and Sits down on the edge of the bed.</p><p>About an hour passes and max receives a text telling him that Carlos and george were on their way back. He felt Lando move beside him and reach out his hand which max took. "thirsty" Lando mumbled. Alex got up "I'll go find him a drink". Alex came back with a jug of water and a plastic Cup. Alex poured a small Cup of water and gently guided it to Lando's lips Who gratefully took a drink. Another 30 Minuites passed in which lando Slept, when Carlos and george arrived. "me and alex are heading back to the hotel Max do you want to come?" george asks. "I Would like to stay here, if it's ok with you Carlos?" max questioned. "of course it is Max your his best friend” Carlos assured.</p><p>it was nearly midnight when Lando woke again in alot of pain. He looked around to See max curled up on a chair and carlos lying beside him. Lando gently nudged Carlos awake. "Whats wrong Lando” Carlos asks turning gently to face him. "The pains bad again Carlos" he says through gritted teeth. "I will find a nurse” carlos says getting off the bed, accidently kicking max. Max woke up looking confused but instantly Stood up and went to Lando's side. "Wheres Carlos mate" "to find a nurse pain bad" lando whimpers. Max takes lando’s hand and lets him Squeeze it. "it's ok lando take deep breaths” max coached. Carlos reappeared around the curtain with a nurse in tow. She went over to Lando's IV and put more pain medicine in. It took about 20 minutes for Lando to relax and fall asleep again. max and carlos went back to their old positions and went to sleep.</p><p>the doctor came round at 8am to check on Lando and confirmed it was 2 broken ribs. He gave Lando painkillers and was happy to discharge the young brit. A nurse came in and took out the IV line in lando's arm. Max Said he was going to ring alex to come pick them up. Carlos helped lando Change into a comfortable hoodie and sweats. George and alex came to pick the trio up and it was safe to say Lando was waited on hand and foot by the boys until he felt better.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Up in smoke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Charles comforts Pierre after his car caught fire</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charles was so frustrated, the car felt so good on Saturday. He actually had high hopes for Sunday but the car was awful during the race. Once the car was back in the garage Charles hoped out and done interviews, debriefs and weigh in. Charles Scrubed his hands over his face and headed for his drivers room.</p><p>Charles striped off his race suit and fireproofs and changed into more comfortable clothes. He turned on the TV to watch the race highlight. His mouth droped When he seen Pierre's car on fire at the pits. He watch pierre get out shaking and was helped into the garage by pryry.</p><p>Charles quickly told andrea that he was going to see his boyfriend. He speed walked to the alpha tauri motor homes and knocked on Pierre's door. Charles opened the door quietly and came in to find Pierre curled up on the sofa with pryry Sitting beside him.</p><p>pryry got up to stand beside Charles "He's shaken up Charles, but he's fine" and then he left. Charles crouched down in front of pierre's face, He brush pierre's wet hair out of his face. "you doing ok pear "Charles asks gently.</p><p>"I was scared Charlie, they weren't going to get me out" Pierre mubbled. Charles moved Pierre to sit on the Sofa and pulled Pierre to rest on his chest. "i know it must’ve  been scary" Charles comforted.</p><p>They sat like that For a good hour. Charles could hear Pierre snoring Softly and wanted to let his boy rest. He pulled out his phone to text andrea to go back without him that he was staying with pierre.</p><p>pryry came into the driver's room "it's time to head to the airport boys". Charles sighs "can you grab pierres stuff please, I am going to carry him" he explains. pryry nods and grabs all pierres belongings. Charles gently lifted Pierre into his arms without waking him. They made their way to the Car park and Charles gently put Pierre in the back Seat and Sat down beside him.</p><p>pryry got in and started to drive towards the airport. Pierre Started to Wimper in his Sleep. Charles ran a Soothing hand through Pierre's hair, "Shh pear mon amour". pierre's eyes snapped open, "Charles" Pierre mubbled. "I am here my love" .pierre sat up slowly looking confused, "How did I get here" he asked looking confused. "I carried you Pierre, you were exsausted”. Pierre nodded and rested his head on Charles chest.</p><p>the rest of the journey went off without a hitch and the boys got out of the car and onto the plane they Sat down in their seats and put on their belts and waited for take off. As Soon as they were allowed their seatbelts off, Charles opened his arms. Pierre smiled climbing onto Charles's lap and snugglin into his warm embrace.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey if you wanna visit me on tumblr my name is: iamstuipedleclerc</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Panic at 30,00 feet George/Alex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alex has a fear of flying and George helps and feelings are revealed</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex hated flying with a passion especially long flights. It was time for the boys to fly out to australia for the first race of the 2020 Season. Alex had hardly Slept with his anxiety about the 13 hour flight ahead of him.</p><p>He met George at the entrance to heathrow airport "Jesus mate you look rough" george remarked. "Why It's nice to see you too george" alex countered. "seriously alex are you ok" george asked genuinely concerned. "yea just couldn't Sleep last night with anticipation” Alex lied. "Well you can Sleep on the plane mate" george replied. Alex just nodded and started to head towards the check in desks.</p><p>Once they were checked in and threw security. They decieded to go for breakfast at the airport cafe. Alex's could feel his nerves start to pick up the closer it got to boarding. When their food came alex merely picked threw his Scrambled egg.</p><p>"I'm going to the bathroom" Alex quietly excuses himself. Once he got into the toilets, he locked himself into a cubicle and sat down on the closed lid and let out a shakey breath he had been holding.</p><p>Alex started to feel his breathing speed up and he Started to feel tears run down his face blurring his vision. George got concerned when alex never Came back from the toilet after 10 Minutes and for the fact boarding was half an hour away. George headed for the toilets and was surprised to find them empty but one cubical locked. He stood at the door to hear raged breaths and pained whimpers.</p><p>"Alex is that you" George asks quietly "I-I'll be out in a Minute" Alex replied. George decided otherwise. He got a 20p coin out and opened the lock to find alex shaking Viloently. George was instantly on his knee's infront of Alex, He put his hands on alex's knees. "Alex look at me" george says Softly. Alex looks up through watery eyes to see a concered george "I-I don't like flying" Alex confessed. "it's going to be ok Alex, but you need to calm down” George Comforted. "deep breaths lex in and out, thats it you are doing so well" George praised. "I Can't fly george" Alex pleaded. "shh Alex, i am going to help you. keep taking deep breaths mate"</p><p>"15 minutes until boarding for flight GA1B to melbourne" A voice said over the Speakers. George gently looked up at alex "you ok to do this" . "I don't know, I hate it" Alex replied. "Alex, i will be with you every Step of the way ok" George soothed. Alex shook his head and Stood up shakily, george give his hand one last Squeeze before they headed to the gate.</p><p>once they were in their Seats alex Started to calm down Slightly. George always keeping a hand on his knee. The planes engines fired up ready to head for the runway. Alex started to panic again, he felt himself Start to Shake and his breathing pick up.</p><p>George instantly tried to Calm the thai Who was going to have a full blown panic attack. "Alex, hey alex it's ok mate, take breaths in threw your nose out threw you mouth" . Alex shook his head "I can't George, I can't" . "yes you can alex look at me please" . Alex looked over at george "Thats it mate, now follow my breathing in and out" george coached. They felt the plane Starting to speed up to take off and Alex paniced even more. George done the only thing he could do and pulled alex into a long passionate kiss.</p><p>Once they broke apart george instantly appoligised. "George look at me" Alex said panic long forgotten. Once george turned to face Alex, Alex gently pulled him in for another kiss. They pulled apart "and I am not sorry for that." Alex whispered.</p><p>"how long have you wanted to do that george?". george blushed "too long alex, way too long" he replied. "Do you really want this" george asked. "yes baby, I've always wanted this" Alex replied. George broke out in the biggest smile. The looked up to See the Seatbelt Sign had been turned off, George undid his and alex's and pulled Alex to rest in his lap. "sleep baby you need it" george said. Alex contently Smiled and drifted off to sleep.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hey guys <br/>Come visit me on tumblr iamstuipedleclerc <br/>I love having a chat or you can send me promotes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Can you just please hold me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Max and Charles after turkey</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Can you just please hold me?</p><p>It was a tough race for both Max and Charles. Between max's bad start and Spins and Charles looking up in the last corner. It was safe to say both boys were upset.</p><p>As the Sun in Turkey was setting and the paddock was packing up, Max was on his way to catch his flight back to Monaco. He had text his boy friend Several times with no response, So Max assumed he was still in debrief and that Charles would meet him at the airport.</p><p>When he passed the ferrari motorhome he caught sight of Someone sitting on the ground in the small alley between motorhome. Curiosity got the better of him and he went to look. As Max got closer he noticed the figure Shivering, They clearly hadn't felt Max's presence.</p><p>Max cleared his throat. The figures head snaped up with wide eyes and tears running down their face. Max was Shocked to find it was charles.</p><p>Max was instantly down on his knees level with Charles and pulled him into a hug, one hand running threw Charles's hair. "Charlie What happened baby" . Charles pulled back and looked down at the ground. "I messed up max" he replied quietly. "Charles it was a mistake babe, you still drove an amazing race" Max tried to reassure him.</p><p>Charles looked at max with a sad smile. "I am sorry about your race Maxy". "Hey i am not the one sitting shivering, So tell me what you need" max replied gently rubbing his thumb over Charles's cheek. "Can you just please hold me?" Charles replied.</p><p>Max smiled "of course baby, let get your stuff first". Max got up and helped Charles up to his feet. Max led them round of the motor home, "I will wait here for you ok" Max said. Charles nodded and headed into the motorhome.</p><p>5 minutes later Charles came out with his backpack and suitcase. Max smiled gently at him and offered him his hand, Which Charles accepted. Max led them to his rental car, glad to see bradley his trainer already had the car started. "you get in baby, I'll put our suitcases in" max explained. Charles pulled him in for a kiss then got into the back seat.</p><p>Once the luggage was in the boot Max slid in beside Charles and bradley started driving. Charles rested his head on Max's Shoulder. Max smiled putting his arm around Charles's Shoulder and kissing his hair. "I love you maxy" Charles whispered. "Love you too Charlie” Max replied.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please leave kudos or comments.</p><p>If you have any promote just send me an ask on tumblr: iamstuipedleclerc</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>